general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Elizabeth Webber Baldwin (Rebecca Herbst)
| death cause = | occupation = Nurse | title = | residence = Queen's Pointe Suburb Port Charles, New York | parents = Jeff Webber (father) Andrea Trent (mother) | siblings = Sarah Webber (sister) Steven Lars Webber (pateral half-brother) | spouse = Ric Lansing (divorced) Lucky Spencer (1st time; divorced) 2005-2007 Lucky Spencer (2nd time; divorced) 2007 | romances = Zander Smith (lovers; deceased) Jason Morgan (engaged; April 2008) Nikolas Cassadine (affair) Lucky Spencer (formerly engaged; 2010) | children = Unnamed child (with Ric; miscarriage) Cameron Webber (son, with Zander;adopted by Lucky) Unnamed child (as surrogate mother, with Jax; miscarriage) Jake Spencer (son, with Jason;legal son with Lucky) Unnamed child (with Nikolas or Lucky; currently expecting) | grandchildren = | grandparents = Steve Hardy (paternal grandfather; deceased) Helene Webber (paternal grandmother; deceased) Audrey Hardy (step-grandmother) | aunts/uncles = Thomas Hardy, Sr. (adoptive paternal uncle) Rick Webber, Sr. (paternal half-uncle; deceased) Terri Webber (paternal half-aunt) | nieces/nephews = | cousins = Thomas Hardy, Jr. (adoptive paternal cousin) Laura Webber (adoptive paternal cousin) Mike Webber (adoptive paternal cousin) Rick Webber, Jr. (paternal half-cousin) | relatives = | color = #000000 | color text = #7F007F | species = }} Elizabeth Webber '''(formerly '''Lansing '''and '''Spencer) is a fictional character on the popular ABC soap opera, General Hospital and has appeared on its SOAPnet spin-off General Hospital: Night Shift. Elizabeth has been portrayed by actress Rebecca Herbst since 1997. The role has brought Rebecca many awards and an Emmy/. Storylines General Hospital writers brought the character of Elizabeth Webber to Port Charles at the age of fourteen. She is the granddaughter of Dr. Steve Hardy, one of General Hospital's original characters, and the daughter of Dr. Jeff Webber.Elizabeth Webber profile - ABC.com She is said to have lived in Boulder, Colorado with her parents and her older sister, Sarah Webber. While growing up in Boulder, Elizabeth said that she never received as much attention as her sister did and always rebelled and got into trouble. Her parents ended up moving to Russia to work as doctors there, leaving Elizabeth no choice but to go to her grandmother's house in Port Charles, New York. Elizabeth developed a crush on Lucky Spencer, but Lucky chose to date Sarah. Teenage romances and first marraige On Valentine's Day 1998, Elizabeth was raped.ABC.com, General Hospital Character Bios, Elizabeth Webber(2). Lucky found her, and the Spencer family helped her through her ordeal. Lucky moved in with Liz for a short while before camping out in a boxcar and then moving into his own apartment. As teens, Liz and Lucky fell in love. In April 1999, Liz was grief-stricken when Lucky was presumed dead after his apartment caught fire. In the months ahead, Liz became close friends with Jason Morgan, who helped her deal with the loss of her first love. In 2000, Luke and Laura discovered that Lucky was alive. He had been held captive by Helena Cassadine and brainwashed into believing that he did not love Elizabeth. Lucky pretended to love Elizabeth because he still cared about her happiness, and they became engaged. The wedding was called of after she realized this. Elizabeth moved on and quickly fell in love with and married Ric Lansing. Elizabeth discovers she is pregnant but she miscarries, leading Ric to blame it on his brother, and Sonny Corinthos. Elizabeth divorces Ric after she discovers he was planning on stealing Sonny and Carly Jacks' unborn child. When Elizabeth is blinded temporarily, she sleeps with Zander Smith, who dies soon after. Ric agrees to raise the child as his own and the couple renew their vows but she divorces him after she notices his obsession with Sonny. Marriages to Lucky In 2005, Lucky and Elizabeth began their romance again. Elizabeth was now a nurse at General Hospital and had a son, Cameron Webber, fathered by Zander Smith. Before Lucky and Elizabeth married, Elizabeth chose to become a surrogate mother for Jasper and Courtney Jacks.ABC.com, General Hospital Character Bios, Elizabeth Webber(3). Lucky did not approve and took a break from their relationship. After a car accident, Elizabeth miscarried. Lucky helped her through her pain, and they began a rocky marriage. Elizabeth was kidnapped by Manny Ruiz in 2006, and Jason rescued her once again. In 2006, Lucky became addicted to painkillers and began an affair with Maxie Jones, his pill supplier. Elizabeth discovered Lucky's infidelity, sought comfort from Jason Morgan, and became pregnant. Lucky, believing the baby was his, went to rehab while he and Elizabeth divorced. A paternity test revealed that Jason fathered her unborn child. Elizabeth kept the truth a secret to protect the child from Jason's dangerous lifestyle and to keep Lucky from suffering devastation that she believed would cause him to relapse. After Lucky completed rehab, Elizabeth remarried him. In May 2007, Elizabeth gave birth to another son, Jacob Martin Spencer. Emily Quartermaine (Elizabeth's best friend and Jake's godmother) knew that Jason was Jake's dad and she also knew that Jake was her biological nephew. Elizabeth sought Jason when Jake was kidnapped and continued to seek his company even after their son was found. Lucky was jealous and began an affair with Sam McCall as payback. Elizabeth and Lucky divorced again. Jason told Lucky the truth about Jake's paternity, but Lucky agreed to Jason and Elizabeth's wishes to keep the truth a secret to protect their son. In November 2007, during the Black and White Ball, Lucky discovered the truth about Jake's paternity and agreed to keep the paternity a secret to protect Jake. Jason After Emily Quartermaine's death and funeral, Jason and Elizabeth began a brief secret relationship. They became engaged, but Jason later decided that his job was too dangerous for Elizabeth and her children, and he called off their relationship. Elizabeth decided to fight to be in Jason's life, but he was adamant that he could not give her what she deserves. Jason invited Elizabeth to go with him to Italy, but after he witnessed the shooting of Sonny's fiancee, Kate Howard, Jason once again feared for Elizabeth's safety and tried to use this incident to scare her into abandoning a relationship with him. In November 2008, a mob war began heating up in Port Charles. Lucky asked Jason to agree to send Elizabeth and the boys, along with Sam, to hide in a cabin. During a shootout between Sam and Elizabeth with Russian mobsters, Jake was kidnapped for a second time. He was safely returned after Sam went with Jason to find him. After this close call, Jason and Elizabeth agreed that they must stay apart to protect the boys. Nikolas and Lucky On January 15, 2009, Elizabeth was poisoned while assisting in surgery. Lucky stayed by her bedside and promised to be there for her boys if she did not make it. An explosion that caused a fire led to an evacuation of the hospital. Although Elizabeth wanted him to leave with her, Lucky stayed behind to help. They kissed goodbye before Elizabeth was put on the helicopter. Lucky was later reunited with Elizabeth at Mercy hospital. When Emily's twin sister, Rebecca Shaw arrives in town, Nikolas begins to get infactuated with her. Rebecca pursues Lucky but the two end their relationship after a request from Nikolas. Elizabeth and Nikolas begin drinking at Jake's and their dates eventually led to one-night-stands, despite Elizabeth dating Lucky. Lucky and Elizabeth get engaged in September 2009, after Jake was run over by Edward Quartermaine. References External links * "Rebecca Herbst: Elizabeth Webber on General Hospital", wchstv.com * Profile at soapcentral.com * Profile at about.com Category:General Hospital characters